


Submit

by kennedie_exe



Series: Know Your Roles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A lot of flipping, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, I'm not exactly sure how to tags this but tada warnings, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Overstimulation, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: A nice night turns horrid when Prompto has to fight off a stranger in fear of being forced to do things he doesn't want to. He enjoys it nonetheless.





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here ya go another Kink Meme fill.
> 
> I'm not sure how to tag this so I put the Rape/NonCon just incase.
> 
> This was an excuse to write SuperDom!Noctis ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Post:
> 
> i'm a small girl with a small dream. 
> 
> Prompto likes the idea of being pinned down and fucked while he can't do anything about it. 
> 
> You can pair him with who you want , i'm not picky, i ship him with practically everyone, BUT if you want to write Ardyn, i'd love you forever if Noctis is involved too. ArdynxPromptoxNoctis is my dream ok? xD
> 
> Everything is consensual.
> 
> no blood play pls u.u
> 
> \+ if at some point prompto cry (because he's happy, not bc of pain)
> 
> Off we go ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Prompto was out walking the quiet streets of Insomnia. He got really awesome shots of the nightlight and an even pictures of the bright full moon illuminating the night sky. He always got the best picture at night. He was happy and was now heading back to his apartment. He can't wait to develop these photos and put them in his collection. It was growing too quiet now and the air grew thinner. He wasn't scared though, he walked this way before all the time. As he walked the lonely sidewalk though, he began to feel uneasy. It felt as if someone was…  watching him and were those footsteps behind him? He stopped and looked around at his surroundings. No one was there. His paranoia mixed with anxiety was getting the best of him now. He began to walk a little faster and soon heard those footsteps get closer.

  


He sprints. 

  


He takes off holding onto his camera for dear life as he ran without even thinking of looking back. He reached his apartment though and was glad he made it in one piece. He was breathing heavily as he unlocked the gate and made it up the steps to his floor. He heard a creak and froze in place. He slowly turned around praying to the gods that no one was there. He was lucky because no one was there and he let out a sigh. He finally made it to his apartment and began to unlock the door. Once he opened the door and let out a scream before his mouth was covered and he was pulled into his apartment; his door was slammed shut. 

  


The perpetrator was strong and held his arms behind his back as he pulled him towards the bedroom. Prompto struggled and began crying because he was terrified out of his mind. The man opened the room door and slammed Prompto against the wall. He removed his hand and Prompto let out a scream. 

  


“No! Stop please! Don't do this!” He cried out before he was met with a hard slap to the face. The man soon gagged him and had his wrist tied in front of him. Prompto was lifted up and he tried to struggle his way out. The man carried the struggling blonde to the bed and threw him down with a thud. Prompto was kicking now and trying to get out of his restraint with no avail. He got one good kick in and the man punched him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. The man soon sat down on his legs so the blonde beneath him wouldn't move. Prompto was screaming behind the gag and this can't be happening. The man loomed over him and the blonde gulped. The gag was removed and replaced by a hand. Prompto got a good look at the man. His mouth was hidden behind a bandana and those blue eyes were dangerous and boring into him like ice. 

  


“Shut the fuck up.” The man spoke, his voice slightly deeper than Prompto's and muffled behind the bandana. “You're gonna be a good boy and do everything I say okay?” Prompto began to struggle again and froze when the man's other hand was around his throat squeezing hard making it difficult to breathe. “Don't fucking resist, or this is gonna be a lot worse for you slut.” The man grunted out and Prompto was shaking in fear. The man stood up releasing his hands from Prompto's mouth and throat. Prompto started back up kicking the man when said man began to unbuckle and pull his pants down; his underwear came down as well. 

  


“P-please… I have a boyfriend… Don't do this.” Prompto was sobbing loudly but the man didn't listen. Instead, the man successfully flipped him over even though Prompto was still struggling. The blonde let out a scream which was soon muffled by his head getting shoved into the pillows; a dry finger went inside him. It burned so much and Prompto wanted to scream for help but no one would come. No one can save him now. A second finger was added and Prompto wailed against the sheets. 

  


“Your boyfriend must not fuck you hard enough but don't worry,” The man grabbed a fist of blonde strands yanking Prompto's head back uncomfortably. Prompto groaned at the pain. “I'll fuck that boy pussy of yours so hard you won't remember a damn thing.” The man added a third finger on the last words and Prompto just wanted to run away. Those fingers moved inside him roughly and Prompto was sobbing hard. A hard slap to the ass made him jerk forward and he gasped in pain. He soon felt those fingers leave him and himself being flipping over again. He man untied his hand and Prompto took the opportunity to fight back once more since he now has his hands and legs. The perpetrator took note of this and slapped him across the face again. 

  


“Fuck! No, no, no! P-please…” The man held his wrist above his head in one hand and removed the bandana away from his face. The man leaned down and kissed him roughly. Prompto didn't budge and kept his mouth closed not moving his lips at all. He felt his jaw being gripped hard and was yanked down painfully as the man forced his tongue into his mouth. 

  


Prompto was turned on by this. Not the fact that this guy was here but everything the guy was doing was making him grow harder and harder and he felt disgusting for feeling this way. He kissed back. The only consent he'll give because he knows he's going to be forced to do a lot of things this whole time. The man pulled back from the kiss with a smirk still holding onto his jaw. 

  


“You're liking this aren't you? You fucking whore.” The man sat back up a bit to unzip his pants letting out a sigh once his dick sprung free. He grabbed Prompto by the hair and yanked him forward right into his lap. “Suck.” He commanded and Prompto didn't at first. He uttered a quiet ‘no’ before his hair was pulled on harder as more tears escaped his eyes. This was a nightmare. 

  


“Please… Don't…” He pleaded but the man took that opportunity to shove his dick into Prompto's mouth. Prompto squirmed and tried to get away but that just caused the man to push all of his dick into the blonde's mouth and down his throat. He was gagging, coughing, and couldn't breathe. His eyes were shut tight and he felt like he was going to throw up. The man moved harshly into his mouth and Prompto tried everything to get away. He got his hands free and began pushing the man away but that earned him another slap to the face and a pull to the hair. His jaw was aching now and more tears came streaming out. The man tapped his shoulder once and Prompto hesitated at first but tapped the man's thigh once. The man continued on fucking his mouth and Prompto just took it. He soon pulled out and rubbed his dick over Prompto's face which cause the blonde to whine in disgust. 

  


“Fuck, you have a dirty mouth. I can't wait to hear you scream when I fuck you.” The man gave a cynical laugh and Prompto got enough momentum to push the man back a bit. He scrambled away as quickly as possible only to be yanked by his leg. He was fighting again and the man was growing more annoyed. 

  


“Let me go!” Prompto cried out but the man dragged him back in place. 

  


“Give up. You aren't getting away from me bitch.” The man spoke as he pushed Prompto down grabbed his wrists pinning them over his head. 

  


Maybe he should just give in. Prompto knew this was only going to get worse if he kept struggling like this. This man was too strong and he seemed like he wasn't going to stop anytime soon no matter how much Prompto begged. Prompto struggle soon subsided and he laid there as still as possible with fear in his eyes. 

  


“Compliant aren't we now?” The man chuckled as he removed his hand from Prompto's wrists and was met with no resistance. “Good boy.” He sat up to spread Prompto's legs out and rubbed his dick against the blonde's barely stretched hole. Prompto's eyes grew wide and he decided to make one last effort of escape. He kicked and punched at the man almost making it out of the bed,  _ almost.  _ The man yanked his arm back and pulled at his hair hard. Prompto whined in pain and soon felt dread cover him. He wasn't going to escape. 

  


“No…” His voice was weak and straining from all the screaming he's done; all the crying he's done and it won't work. He wore himself out. He won't be free. The man's eyes had darkened, fueled by anger. He took his bandana and tied Prompto's wrist above him tightly. 

  


“I was going to make this easier on you but clearly you don't know how to fucking stop.” Those words cut through Prompto and rang in his ears. All he can do was cry. His legs were spread again and he was bracing himself now for the pain he knew he was going to feel. 

  


_ Shoulder tap once. Thigh tap once.  _

  


The man covered his mouth and began pressing his dick into that tight hole with no lube. Prompto screamed around the hand eyes going wide at the intrusion. It hurt so fucking much and it felt like he would break in half. The man gave very slow, very hard thrust that knocked the wind out of Prompto. The tip of his dick was at edge of his hole and all of it slammed into him ruthlessly. The hard slap of skin echoed throughout the room. The man removed his hand from the blonde's mouth and placed both hands around his thin neck squeezing firmly as he fucked into him slow and hard. 

  


Prompto was fucked up. Everything hurt but he still found some pleasure in all of this. The man slammed into him brutally and Prompto's screams were becoming more pleasure filled. No, he shouldn't like this but something about being degraded and forced to do things was such a turn on. He took in short breaths as he was choked and let out strangled moans. Maybe he was a whore. 

  


The thrust grew faster now and Prompto was shaking. This rough attention got him leaking precum from his own dick and he had to cum badly. The man took the hint and began jerking him off quickly. Prompto shook violently as his orgasm tore through him getting it all over his stomach. The man slowed down and gave those slow hard thrust again straight into Prompto's prostate. Prompto cried as overstimulation was setting in. It hurt so good. The man kept plowing into him and Prompto was growing more mindless.  _ Submit.  _

  


The man soon pulled out and Prompto whimpered at the lost; his ass throbbing in pain, hole throbbing because it wants  _ more _ . The man grabbed Prompto's hair and pulled him up against the headboard slamming his head against it. Prompto winced in pain before he felt the man's dick between his lips.  _ Submit.  _

  


“Suck.” He commanded like he did once before only this time, Prompto listened. Prompto slowly began licking and sucking at the thick appendage. The man held his head and slowly moved his dick in and out of the wet heat that is Prompto's mouth. Prompto gagged a little but he willingly took the man's dick down his throat, almost eagerly. The man sped up and was now ramming into his throat roughly. Tears flowed out from the force and Prompto wished he could use his hands. The man pulled out and jerked himself off hard before he came, without any warning, all over Prompto's face. The blonde grimaced and gasped at the sheer amount of cum that covered his face. The man rubbed his dick over his face again smearing the cum and Prompto involuntarily licked his lips.  _ Submit.  _

  


“P-please…” Prompto didn't know if that was meant as a plea to stop or a beg to continue on. He didn't know anything anymore. He wanted this to end or to last… Fuck, he's so fucked up. The man's dick was back in his mouth and Prompto's brain made him suck more eagerly like he wanted this. Like a slut. The man was already growing harder once more as he face fucked the blonde. He pulled out once again and gripped Prompto by the waist flipping him over. 

  


_ Shoulder tap once. Thigh tap once.  _

  


Prompto was having an internal battle right now. Apart of him wants to get away from this man but his brain keeps telling him to submit. To submit to this deranged man and enjoy the hard fuck he knew he was going to get. His body tingled at the thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a finger go into roughly and he screams, he  _ moans, he submits.  _ The finger goes slowly inside him, teasingly and Prompto squirms, shakes, and  _ fuck he wants more. _ The man slipped in a second finger and let saliva out of his mouth onto the blonde's hole as he slowly fingered him. 

  


“Beg.” He spoke that single word with such authority and Prompto wanted him to speak some more. “I know you want my dick. You're a slut; all you want is someone fucking your ass until you're a fucking mess. I'm gonna do that. I'm gonna wreck your tight ass.” A third finger was added and Prompto finally lost it. 

  


“Yes… Fuck… Please I need it…Noc-” He stopped himself with a gulp. 

  


“Master. It's master to you. And what do you need from me slut?” He asked still teasing the hole and Prompto was keeling over. 

  


“Your dick… M-master… I need your dick.”

  


“What a change of heart. I guess I'll be nice.” The man, master, spoke as he removed his fingers and spread Prompto's cheeks wide. He eased his dick back in and Prompto moaned out loudly. He started up those slow hard thrusts again and Prompto wailed out. It hurt. It hurt a lot but it felt so…  _ so fucking good _ . Master had a hand in those blonde strands again pulling him back. The other hand was around his throat squeezing and he began ramming into the blonde faster. 

  


Prompto was in ecstasy. He felt dirty but he didn't care anymore. It dawned on him that he had basically consented to this all and he began to love every second of this. Having someone control him was such a turn on. Master retreated his hands from Prompto's hair and throat, putting them on his hips. He gripped bruisingly and slowed his movements. Prompto began to whine. He wanted, no needed this man to go faster, _harder._ He arched his back and even started moving his own hips back against the man. Fuck, he _needed_ _more_. 

  


“Harder...” He spoke with a soft whimper and the man seemed to slow down even more just out right teasing him at his request. 

  


“What was that? I didn't quite hear you.” The man laughed darkly and kept up those slow thrust going even more shallow driving Prompto wild. Prompto's mind was breaking slightly and all he wanted now was for this man to pound him into oblivion. 

  


“H-harder.” He spoke louder but the man didn't speed up or anything and stayed at the teasing pace. 

  


“You're gonna have to convince me that you want this badly. That all you ever wanted was a nice dick fucking you. Scream it. Beg me.” The man demanded. Prompto completely lost it now. 

  


“Harder master! Fuck, please, please fuck me! I need it so fucking badly… p-please fuck me hard!” Prompto had snapped and the man leaned into his ear letting out a groan. 

  


“That's more like it.” With that, the man sped up his thrust and started going harder than before. Prompto gasped out from the roughness, eye widening in amazement on how deep the guy was in him. His moans were out of control and grew louder with each hard thrust. 

  


_ Shoulder tap once. Thigh tap once.  _

  


Euphoric bliss was what Prompto was feeling. His chest was heaving heavily against the bed and a pool of drool was forming on the sheets as he got the life fucked out of him. His body had finally betrayed him and he was going to enjoy this. The man gave one last hard thrust before pulling out unexpectedly. 

  


“N-no… Fuck, don't stop…” Prompto sounded like a desperate slut but that's basically what he was in this situation.  _ So desperate for this man's dick. _ He found himself flipped over once again and his hands were untied. The man sank back into him and started back up the brutal pace. Prompto was screaming out of pleasure and  _ yes, yes he loved it so fucking much.  _ He had finally submitted to this dark pleasure. Hands were around his throat again firmly and he let out a shameful moan. His eyes were blown out and glassy, nearly rolling in their sockets as the lack of air became prevalent. 

  


The man soon started to lean back against the bed and had Prompto on top of him. His movements stopped which caused Prompto to force out a whine through his choking. 

  


“You're a greedy slut now. I've done all the work so far so if you really want it, you gonna have to do some work too.” The man released his hands from Prompto's throat putting his arms around the back of his head and watched the blonde. Prompto immediately began riding him as fast as he could. He had his fingers digging into the man's shoulders and was moaning out loudly. He wasn't satisfied though. He wanted this man to pound him hard into the mattress. He really did have a change of mind from when this all started. Everything just felt  _ so good _ . At one point, he lifted off, turned around, and slammed back down with a scream as his prostate was brushed against. The man was moaning too at Prompto's movements. 

  


“Master! Fuck me! I need more… Fuck me harder!” Prompto begged like this consistently and finally, the man cracked. The man lifted Prompto off of him and threw him down on the bed flipping him so he was on his back. In an instant, he had his dick back inside him drilling him harder and harder going even faster. 

  


“F-fuck!” He groaned out as those hands, once again, were around Prompto's neck squeezing firmly as he fucked into him. Prompto was screaming now and he couldn't breath but everything felt fucking fantastic. His eyes were crossing and his mouth slacked open as his screams filled the room. The need to breathe was lost because fuck, all he could focus on was the thick dick plowing him. 

  


He wanted this so much. Yearned for it even and now, he finally got what he asked for. This was something he pondered on and never knew how to go about it, but this man made it come true. He was living his twisted fantasy. 

  


“Mmmmm fuck yes! K-keep going!” His spoke through his burning lungs. His eyes filled up with tears at the immense pleasure and also with joy. He was so happy this could actually happen to him. The man, also known as Noctis, kept going and going and Prompto soon had to cum. He lasted longer than he thought but soon was cumming all over himself. Noctis kept going. His thrust grew rougher as he slammed into Prompto's prostate. Prompto was going incoherent now as overstimulation was taking over again. Noctis let one hand slip into Prompto's hair and yanked him forward as the other hand remained around his neck. 

  


_ Shoulder tap once. Thigh tap once.  _

  


“Think you can go another round slut?” He asked and Prompto nodded his head as much as he can but Noctis didn't take that as answer. “Say it.” That demanding tone was back and made Prompto moan out. 

  


“Oh f-fuck, oh yes, fuck me! K-keep fucking me! Fuck me hard master!” He screamed out. Noctis removed his hand and pulled out for the time being before he flipped Prompto over, for like the 5th time tonight, and slammed his dick back in. He pressed Prompto down by his shoulders and fucked him mercilessly. Prompto was whimpering and drooling as his brain grew numb to feeling of Noctis pounding him into the bed. 

  


“Yes that's right. Take it. Take my dick like a dirty slut. You love it. You love how I'm annihilating your ass. Keep screaming bitch. Fuck!” Noctis groans out and slapped Prompto's ass. The blonde did scream. His screams grew in volume as Noctis destroyed him. Noctis soon started up those slow hard thrust. Slowly pulling out just to ram back in hard, forceful. He leaned down and suck hickies and left bite marks all of Prompto's back and neck. Marking him like he was only his. He was only his and his alone. The slow hard slams were driving Prompto wild now and he cried out with each thrust as he held onto the sheets for dear life. 

  


Noctis wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned back again stalling his movements. Once he was on his back and the blonde's back was pressed against him, he sped up his thrust going harder and faster again like a jackhammer. Prompto was making incoherent sounds now as he was completely mindless to the pleasure. Noctis managed to flip him over once more and kissed him fiercely. He leaned Prompto back down and kept up with his jackhammer like thrust. Prompto mindlessly wrapped his arms around Noctis digging his nails in and scratching his back. Noctis winced at the scratches but continued on with his brutal onslaught. 

  


“C-cum… I have to… cum, m-master…” Prompto whimpered out and let out a loud moan when Noctis struck his prostate hard with each thrust now. 

  


“Then cum you dirty whore.” The statement sent Prompto over the edge.

  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm cumming master! D-don’t fucking stop! Oh shit!” He screamed and thrashed as he came in between them. He was boneless and blissed out. Noctis kept going though. Prompto was tipping over into overstimulation once again and it felt like he was going to pass out. His eyes stayed rolled into the back of his head and his mouth was ajar, saliva spilled out. It was hurting so much but gods did it feel so good. 

  


“Oh fuck!” Noctis moaned loudly as he slammed hard one final time and came deep inside the blonde filling him up with his seed. Some of it overflowed and came out around his dick as he rocked himself through his orgasm. Once he came down from his high he slipped out and more cum oozed out of that abused, wrecked hole. 

  


The ‘perpetrator’ rolled over onto the bed and both of them were catching their breaths. Prompto couldn't feel anything but was able to turn his head and met with Noctis’s eyes. 

  


“Th-thank you.” He spoke breathlessly and smiled. 

  


“I can't believe you wanted this. I slapped and punched you. I degrades you so much… Are you sure you're okay?” Noctis asked concernedly. 

  


“I'm better than okay. I'm fucking fantastic. I said thank you for a reason. I loved it. We are both great actors.” He chuckled lightly and Noctis stroked his hair gently. 

  


“You almost broke character by almost saying my name though.” He laughed. 

  


“We never established names beforehand. Master was a bit much though but I played along.” 

  


“You did good.” He sighed. “You scared me a few times. That's why I tapped you a lot. Gotta make sure you don't use the safe word or safe gesture.” 

  


“I was fine for the most part that's why I never tapped twice. This was an experience I'll always remember.” He smiled fondly and kisses him gently. “Thank you so much for this.” 

  


“No problem.” He kissed him back. 

  


“You're carrying me around tomorrow and for a few days because I honestly can't feel my legs man.” He chuckled and Noctis chuckled too. 

  


“I'll take good care of you don't worry.” He kissed the blonde's forehead. “Hey when are we gonna explore my fantasies?” He questioned and Prompto gave him a  _ look _ . 

  


“You never mentioned any but I'm opened to anything really.” Prompto told him. “What did you have in mind.” Noctis scooted closer to him and caressed the blonde's cheek and smirked. 

  


“I kinda like the idea of the whole king and servant role play. The idea of you on your knees begging to serve me is hot as hell.” His voice got a bit lower. 

  


“Dude don't get me worked up now. I'm so sore.” Prompto whined out. “But I'll indulge that idea on a later date.” 

  


“Sounds like a plan.” Noctis stated and let out a yawn. “I'm so tired now.”

  


“You're tired?” Prompto sneared. “I'm the one with the sore everything.” 

  


“I'll keep it sore if you don't go to bed.” Noctis retorted. That shut Prompto up. 

  


“Totally going to bed now.”

  


“Good.” Noctis laughed as he wrapped his arms around Prompto and they both soon drifted off into a deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Always have to have a fluffy ending! That King servant rp might be written some day... but for now I hope you guys enjoyed this wild thing.
> 
> I keep finding good prompts on the Kink meme and then I write them for fun ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Leave ya girl a comment if you'd like ❤️


End file.
